


let’s cradle each other (and cling until we leave bruises)

by EllaYuki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Clinging, Comfort, Feels, Hugs, Light Angst, Loki POV, M/M, Post-Ragnarok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 20:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12778893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: loki takes some time to himself to read and relax, until thor comes barging and nearly breaks his ribs.





	let’s cradle each other (and cling until we leave bruises)

**Author's Note:**

> The lack of capital letters is INTENTIONAL. All fics written by me in 2017 are like that, so if that puts you off, I'm sorry and you are more than welcome to back out now. 
> 
> (AKA: Please STOP MENTIONING IT, it will NOT change. Thank you.)

‘what the hell was that for?’ loki manages to ask, ribs aching, cheeks burning.

he’d been minding his own business, sitting in a corner by the window to the rooms he and thor share on the ship that is now the home of the remaining asgardians.

he’d been quietly reading one of the few books he’d had left from the ones mother had gifted him, that had been stashed away in one of his many pocket dimensions and forgotten in favor of other endeavors, when thor came it, thunder clouds all but visible above his head, the air around him prickling with electricity.

loki immediately stood up, book forgotten, tense and ready for a fight.

but of course, as has become something of a norm with his brother, thor surprised him and didn’t pick a fight, nor did he unleash his temper upon his brother, or start ranting about whatever had put him in such a foul mood.

no, instead, he just walked up to loki, his single eye almost sparking with barely constrained power and emotion, and wrapped his arms around loki, pulling him close. the embrace was like a vice, squeezing the air from loki’s lungs and robbing him of even the ability to speak for the long moments it lasted.

the room fell into silence, neither brother saying a word, and loki couldn’t make neither his swirling thoughts come into focus, nor his racing heart calm down. it was a rare thing for thor to make loki feel out of his depth, but such moments did exist.

the hug reminded him of stormy days long gone, when his brother, sad, or upset, or frustrated, would cling to loki for comfort. (it hasn’t happened in almost half a millennium, it will later dawn on loki.)

his fingers itched for a dagger, to slide it between thor’s ribs, and force him to let loki go, but he ignored the hair-trigger instinct. he ignored it, because even in his bewildered state, he could tell that, in this moment, his brother needed this more than anything.

and after a few long minutes in which his ribs have actually started hurting, the pressure finally eased up, and finally, finally, thor let loki breathe.

and of course, the first thing loki did upon filling his lungs with much needed oxygen, was to demand answers, face red.

thor doesn’t step back though, just continues to hold loki, face buried in his neck, breathing hotly into his skin. loki lets out a soft, exasperated breath and tentatively wraps his own arms around thor’s shoulder and lets his brother cling.

he can’t tell how much time passes before thor heaves a great sigh and finally takes a step back.

‘thank you, brother,’ he says, a small, rueful smile on his lips.

‘might i ask what got you in such a mood?’ loki asks, because now he’s just curious. his brother has long since let himself look weak in front of him like this. (and had this happened even a month ago, loki knows he’d have taken advantage, pushed every of his brother’s buttons until he crumpled and broke.)

‘the council meeting,’ thor says, and ah, yes, that was happening while loki was reading. ‘we can’t seem to see eye to eye on a couple of topics and it’s starting to become a bit frustrating.’

‘just a bit?’ loki raises his eyebrow at him.

‘just a bit, yes,’ thor’s smile ticks up a notch.

‘want me to take care of it?’ loki asks, lets enough teasing venom slip into the words, knowing his brother would understand that he’s only half joking.

thor shakes his head, laughing. ‘no, but thank you. i think i can handle a handful of men and women who seem to think they know better about certain topics than i do.’

there’s something about the way thor keeps saying topics that piques loki’s interest. ‘what topics, exactly?’ he asks, though he thinks he knows. he might have saved the asgardians on this ship just by deciding to go home and help, but he knows that not everyone has accepted him so readily. especially after the reveal that he’d replaced odin for a few years.

thor looks away, steps away towards the little bar, picking up a bottle at random, and doesn’t say anything. that’s answer enough. loki sighs.

‘oh well,’ he says, shrugging, and approaches thor, taking the bottle he’s holding from his hand and takes a drink. ‘you’ll handle it, i’m sure.’

thor looks at him, one eye weary. loki thinks he sees something, something heated and heady and dangerous flash across his face for a split second, before thor looks down and away, and grabs the bottle from him. ‘i will,’ he says, and loki thinks it sounds like an oath.

(he wonders if he manages to suppress the sudden, white-hot shiver that races down his spine and throughout his body enough for thor to not notice it.)

he takes the bottle back and takes another long drink. he can tell, he doesn’t know _how_ , but he _knows_ , he just knows, deep down, he’s not going to get much sleep tonight.


End file.
